The Runaway Groom
by Anaielle
Summary: Sasuke left Konoha again for an unbreakable family tradition necessary before marrying, Sakura thinks otherwise. Will Sasuke and Sakura be ever married? [min0r naruhina, nejiten & shikaino]


**Title: The Runaway Groom  
Author: Anaielle**  
**Disclaimer: Anaielle-hime does not own Naruto. It is the rightful property of Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.  
****Summary: Uchiha Sasuke ran away from his wedding with Haruno Sakura. Sakura becomes stronger because of this event and it left the Uchiha, cursed?  
****Warning: Slight AU and OOCness. Cursing.**

**Chapter 1: Her insights **

**0o 3 o0**

**_I've been crying since the day you ran away…_**

Damn. It has been a month since you left. It has been a month since you ran away from our **WEDDING**. It's been a month since I locked myself in my room and cried my heart out. I don't think I deserve all of this. I mean you could just have told me to call the wedding off but no! You just have to embarrass me in front of the people of Konoha. Did I really annoy you in the past? I'm pretty sure your fangirls are partying over our almost tragic ending. More so, they're laughing at me. However, that is the least of my concerns.

I actually thought I knocked some sense in your head but I guess it's still not enough to make you stay. Now, only a haunting conclusion is left. Well make that a theory-slash-hypothesis.

Uchiha Sasuke is **gay**.

I mean you ran away to look for that freaking-pedophile-sannin Orochimaru. What does he have that I don't? Power? I thought Uchihas were naturally strong. I'm sure your damn-psycho-of-a-brother didn't have someone like that pedophile to make him strong. No offense Sasuke. Is he that attractive that you can't stop yourself from going after him? Heck? Have you seen his face clearly? Every time I remember his hideous face it makes me puke. Is he a frustrated kabuki actor? Sheesh. Or wait are you going after what makes men different from women? Penis? Of course I don't have those. I am a female- a naturally born female. How could you revive your clan if you are going after the same sex? In any case, maybe, I'm just too depressed to be thinking of such gruesome things.

Nevertheless, it wouldn't erase the fact that you are a cold-hearted bitch or bastard. Whatever. Nah! Scratch that. You're not cold-hearted! You don't have a heart. Uchiha Sasuke is a thinking-walking-humanlike being-with a chicken's ass as hair that only lived to kill an almost equal if not crazier murderer-brother Itachi. Does the Uchiha clan have some sort of hereditary brain defect? –kneels down. Looks up and prays- _'To the souls of the departed Uchihas, please do not curse nor visit me. I am just merely stating an opinion/observation.'_

_**I am weak and always will be because of you.**_

I can't believe I fell in love with you and I am still definitely in love with you. Maybe, this where your opinion turns into a fact. A fact that I, the beautiful Haruno Sakura, am considered weak for a kunoichi. But you know what Sasuke-kun? I maybe weaker than you but I am without doubt stronger than you. Contradicting eh? I know. I'm weaker because as kunoichi I should not let my emotions get hold of me. Let me remind you of something: I am human.

Questioning why I'm stronger than you? Physically? Heck no! I know you are miles farther in comparison. Intellectually? I think were just equal. I'm a medic-nin for crying out loud and you had been graciously given the title, prodigy! Mentally? I am definitely stronger than you. I swear you've got some few loose screws. Don't worry I am going to help you if you ever return here in Konoha. I'll immediately recommend that you be admitted to Konoha's premier mental institution. Emotionally? You don't even show emotions except for angry-annoyed or angry-pissed! In spite of this, this doesn't make you better coz' strong people knows when to show their emotions. Why the hell was emotions invented? To hide? Definitely not.

I know you love your family but is it worth to be a criminal to take revenge? I'm sure your parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins and other members of your family isn't going to be pleased! Who would be? The once celebrated clan diminished to only sought after criminals and missing-nins. If truth to be told, you're a disgrace! Have you ever thought of Naruto? He didn't even manage to at least know his parents. More pitiful is that the villagers once hated him because he is the carrier of the dreaded kyuubi while you, on the other hand, even if you lost your family people would almost want to kiss your feet. You certainly don't deserve that! What is heroic in being the sole survivor in your clan because your stupid brother didn't want to kill his helpless Sasuke? The real hero is Naruto. He sacrificed a lot for Konoha even if he wasn't aware of it. Do you think other parents would allow their child to be the vessel of the kyuubi? Naturally, no. Naruto and his parents made the necessary sacrifice.

Telling me I don't understand? How could I not understand if my parents were also murdered? So who was the lady I was calling mother? That was my landlady you dimwit! I'm sure you didn't know that. Of course, who would take time to divulge the massacre of an unknown family? What I'm saying is, you're too self-centered. All you think is I-no-we don't understand you! It's like you believe that you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders! Come on! You're not the only one having such kind of problems. You're just making yourself hopeless in front of everybody. Loser.

Now, that I'm finish ranting all my "opinions, shout-outs, observation and things similar to that" I guess I need to re-invent myself. Firstly, with leaving my much abused room and eat. I seriously need to pick up the pieces of my multiple shattered heart and start again.

"Get ready to meet the new **HARUNO SAKURA!**"

"Sakura honey? What are you doing there? You're not thinking of killing yourself aren't you?"

* * *

What do you think?  
Review please.  
Bye! 


End file.
